


The 7 Deadly Sins

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Group Sex, Groupies, Masks, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tour Bus, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: Every band has groupies.... but theres groupies and then there Sinner.Growing up in a household of abuse and heartache takes a toll on a person.Sinner, a budding musician, is traumatized by her childhood, her mothers drug addiction and overbearing religious beliefs and her fathers abandonment. She indulges, a bit too much at times, in sex, but is insistent that she cannot open her heart.After getting the chance to join her favorite band, her life feels perfect.She finds herself killing it on stage, doing whatever she wants, and bedding multiple band members without consequence or strings.One member of the band however sees Sinner a bit different than the others, beyond what she sees herself. This puts Sinner in a place she doesn’t want to be. Can she take the leap and let someone in?





	The 7 Deadly Sins

          I stared up at the ceiling, the man next to me grunting in his sleep and flopping his tattooed arm across my chest his bare skin scolding hot against mine.  My mothers last words to me echoed in my ear

‘ _Sinner if you join that blasphemous band you’ll be nothing but a whore, is fame worth it?’_

I had smiled wryly as I slammed the door shut behind me for the last time without an answer.

Well she certainly wasn’t wrong, considering I was screwing almost the entire band.

 

       I was arguably every groupies dream, to be the one on the bus choosing from a different band member to bang depending on the day. But I mean technically I was in the band, and I wasn’t having sex with ALL of the members, just 4 out of 6... so far at least. But that counted for something right?

I wasn’t shy about it, if anything I was almost proud of my own sexuality, my bestfriend knew probably too much, but she supported me. We were long past the days of her trying to rationalize it with me and talk me down. Now she would ask for details and even confided to me once or twice that she wishes she could give up her picket fence life and live the way I did. But it would just never work for her. She would enjoy her suit and tie husband, her noisy kids, her dog and her country house until she grew old and could recline in her rocking chair with her glass of tea and reflect on her positive footprints she’d left on the world. Me? Not so much.

         Don’t get me wrong, there was a time when I would have shared that dream with her, when we were both 13 and watching shows on her living room television, the only place I had access to TV. But too many traumas marred me in my later teenager years. Relationships scared me, I preferred to over indulge in a variety of choice.

I couldn’t blame solely my parents for my damage, but I could admit I had some serious mommy and daddy issues.

Which brings me to how I ended up bumping along a dirty California road on a tour bus with 6 men, screwing half of them on the daily.

       

      There was nothing I wanted more in life than to be a musician, from the time I was little music was my world. My father encouraged me to follow my dreams. He would sit me in his lap in his car and play so many classic rock songs, I would sing and laugh and imagine myself on stage.

That was until mama would catch us and then it was a beating for me, and a screaming match for him.

My mother was an ex heroin addict and devout Christian. She believed her addiction was the devils work and than she let the devil in with her sins.

My name, Sinner, yes that’s my real name, is a story for a different time.

      After almost dying during childbirth and almost killing me with her persistent drug use during her pregnancy she swore off anything she perceived as a sin in an attempt to ward off the drug demon. This included music, dancing beyond church music, people who didn’t attend church and just about anything else I enjoyed in life that could potentially be evil.

But as a rebellious teenager this didn’t stop me, even when my father walked out on us when I was 16, even when I lost my bestfriend.

       I would sneak out to party’s and clubs just to hear the bands, living a short distance away from LA had its perks.

      When I was 19 I saw them for the first time, rap rock band made up of 6 guys a few years older than me jumping around the stage like their lives depended on it. I saw them a few more times but I always hovered in the back, watching from afar.

       Id met them several times and was well known amongst them. But was the final time I went to see them that one of the frontmen snuck up on me outside having recognized me from the many other shows I attended. I’d been absently singing to myself as outside of my house was the only place I wouldn’t get physically or verbally abused for singing. He had stopped short with a stunned look on his face, it was after that show that I was ushered out back by security and propositioned by the band to at least do some back up vocals for them. Nothing major but they wanted a female voice to break it up.

I jumped at the chance to finally get out of the never ending hell I lived.

The following week I packed my bag and left my house without a look back, as screams of protest ensued behind me and a glass vase narrowly missed my head I slammed the door shut and was gone ever since.

 

 

       It was a few months on the road before anything sexual had happened, sure my ass had been grabbed, playful groping and lewd comments, but as the only girl on a bus of 6 men, I was expecting it.

I was by no means a virgin, I’d thrown that card out the window a few years earlier to a boy I went to school with. It was unpleasant and unenjoyable for me. But fun to use as a smack to my mothers face.

The first time I slept with one of the guys it was after 1 too many shots of patron, everyone else had passed out expect for me and the same guy I shared a bed with now. A lanky Mexican rapper with a god awful sense of humor that no one had the heart to dispute. It was drunken and partially a blur to me now, a tangle of body parts and sweat and undeniable pleasure.

After the fact I was awkwardly stern about the fact that I didn’t do relationships. He assured me he nor any of the guys in the band were looking for anything serious. And casually mentioned that none of the other guys got much now that they were on the road, eluding to the fact that I maybe I should dip my toes in the water, as he put it.

At the time I was dumbfounded that he would suggest I should make rounds across the band like a cheap hooker.

$But ultimately it was inevitable. I ended in a tangle of sheets with each of the 4 band members, each one like a new flavor. Different. They knew different things, hit different spots. The attention was intoxicating. And then it just became a regular occurrence. There wasn’t an order or a system, just whoever was feeling it, if it happened it happened. Was I a whore? Yea Did I care? Decidedly, no.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on whether to post this fic or not but I’ve been thinking about it none stop so I decided to take the leap.  
> I don’t really know how I feel about this first chapter yet, but I have a lot of hopes for this fic and I hope you guys can enjoy it
> 
>  
> 
> Also please note this is a fic from OLD HU, Deuce is still a member. And for all intents and purposes none of the members are in relationships with their SOs


End file.
